1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a swivel bearing for a braking device comprising a fixed internal machine part on which a sleeve section has been rotatably mounted, a spring generating a relative swivel motion between the machine part and the sleeve section and a damping element installed between radial friction surfaces of the sleeve section and the machine part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A swivel bearing of this type is disclosed in DE 3 590 411 T1. It serves as a bearing for drive belts on engine blocks and comprises a sliding bearing and a tension spring concentric to the sliding bearing. The tension spring tenses an outside sleeve section with a connected swivel arm or idler against the drive belt in the swivel direction. The swivel bearing disclosed in DE 3 590 411 T1 further comprises a friction damper acting in the swivel direction. The friction damper is comprised of various components, and particularly a damping ring which is pushed axially by a spring against the friction surface of a disk. This known swivel bearing comprises a number of complicated components and is therefore more difficult to manufacture. In addition, releasing the central screw which attaches the swivel bearing causes the unit to disassemble into its component parts. This occurs in particular when the entire braking device is attached directly to the engine block without a mounting plate.